


had my mind spun around in space

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe realises that Caitlin is his home





	had my mind spun around in space

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: home  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Joe realizes that Caitlin is his home.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/813969.html?thread=103351441#t103351441

"So, remind me." Wally is sitting in the couch in the living room, keeping his voice down low, but Joe has Dad-ears, can hear a pin drop at fifty paces, so even though he's standing at the top of the stairs, he still hears him. "When is Caitlin coming home again?" 

There's a snicker from Barry but Iris is the one who answers. "Tomorrow afternoon," she replies, and Joe can practically see her eyes rolling when she adds, "And not a moment too soon." 

"Come on, Iris." Barry sounds like he's trying to be fair, but also like he's trying to keep back a smile. "He just misses her, that's all." 

"Believe me, I know." Iris's voice is flat and if Joe knows Barry, he's now trying to figure out a way to back pedal what he's just said. "We all know."

"That's no reason to take it out on us though." Wally sounds indignant. "I mean, it's not like I'm acting like that when Jesse's away... what? What?" 

"Nothing." Iris is giggling at her brother's evident confusion, while Barry's comment is more succinct. 

"Like father, like son." 

Deciding he's heard enough, Joe moves away from the top of the stairs, back to his bedroom - there's no way he can join the kids just now, not without them knowing that he's overheard them. As it is, he's got plenty to think about, runs it over as he lies down on the bed, propping his hands behind his head. 

Sure, he's been short-tempered lately. It's to be expected. He caught a tough case last week, of the rare non meta human variety and Singh's getting heat from the mayor about it, which means Joe's getting heat from Singh. And sure, he's been having trouble sleeping the last few nights, but he's been putting that down to the case playing on his mind. 

He hadn't noticed until just this minute that his trouble sleeping, his prickly nature, had started the same day that Caitlin had left to help Oliver and Felicity out in Star City. 

It's completely ridiculous, he told himself. After all, he's slept just fine alone in this bed, in this room, for twenty years. He's lived in this house closer to thirty, knows every nook and cranny, every mark on the wall, every creak in the floor. He knows the house so well that he could find his way around blindfolded. There is no reason that it should feel so strange and unsettling to him. 

Except, as he lays here now, staring up at the ceiling, he realises things are different. 

He can't smell Caitlin's perfume, just like he can't remember when he'd become so accustomed to it that he didn't even notice its presence, only its absence. When he turns his head, he's looking at her side of the bed, and on the bedside cabinet is the bracelet she'd meant to put on before she left, except she'd forgotten it because they'd gotten distracted with their goodbyes and she'd almost missed her train. 

He knows her clothes are in the wardrobe and some makeup is on his bureau. In the bathroom, there are all kinds of potions and lotions that were never there before and he swears some of them cost more than his first car. In the freezer downstairs there are her favourite pizza pockets - processed food of the devil, he'd once called them and he hasn't changed his opinion having tasted the damn things, but she loves them - to say nothing of the chocolate bars that she'll occasionally snack on after a really bad day. 

There are so many more things that he could mention, so many ways that she's moved into his home, but as he lies here and thinks about her, he realises something else. 

This doesn't feel like his home any more. 

Not if she's not in it. 

The realisation seems like it should be a surprise, a shock, but somehow it's not. Mostly, he just wishes that she was here so he could share it with her - they've talked and messaged and Facetimed, but it's just not the same. 

Then, almost as if his thoughts have conjured her up, he hears the front door opening, hears Caitlin's voice calling, "Hello?" He's on his feet before he has time to register that she's back early and by the time he's halfway down the stairs, Iris is already hugging her. 

"Oh my God," Joe hears Iris saying. "I'm so glad you're back. You are never, ever, ever to go away for that long again."

"Amen." Wally's contribution is shorter but no less heartfelt and Caitlin looks confused as she returns Iris's hug. 

Then her eyes meet his and she smiles and that's it. 

Joe's home. 

"Hey," he says, and Iris drops her arms, steps back.

"Well," she says brightly, clapping her hands. "I sure could use some help in the kitchen." 

"No prpblem," Wally says and Barry just nods and then the three of them are gone and it's just Joe and Caitlin. 

They haven't taken their eyes off each other and Joe takes a step towards her, then another, then another. Her eyes are dancing with mischief and her lips are curled in a smile. "I take it you missed me then?" 

He chuckles, rests his hands on her hips and he doesn't miss the way her eyes darken when he touches her. "Sweetheart, you have no idea." 

She tilts her head as she puts her arms around his neck and her long hair tickles his arms as he slides them around her waist. "So show me," she orders and, sweeping her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs, that's exactly what he does.


End file.
